


Radioactive

by AllisonMaryPotterWinchester667



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Supernatural AU: Not Hunters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllisonMaryPotterWinchester667/pseuds/AllisonMaryPotterWinchester667





	1. Chapter 1

# Radioactive

## Welcome to the new age

He crouched down to look between the fence posts. He needed to get a better look; it was dark outside, but the cow field was flooded with a strange light. He still couldn’t see anything. The light had woken him up . . .

There was nobody else home in his small farmhouse behind him, and he didn’t think anyone was in the field, so where was the light coming from? Jensen didn’t know and he wasn’t sure if he truly wanted to know. He had been left alone for 6 years; The Academy didn’t know where he was. He tossed his pack over the fence, then he slowly bent under the barb wired fence and made sure his feet didn’t crunch the leaves on the ground.

The light slowly turned off, and Jensen swiftly made his way towards the center of the field. The eire blueish light shot up again and Jensen ducked down, hiding behind the waist level tan grass. A sharp loud sound was heard, and Jensen quickly covered his ears, feeling the thick liquid of crimson blood drip down his palm.

The noise stopped and Jensen opened his striking green eyes, and wiped his bloody hands on his army green button up shirt. He gripped the handgun that was tucked in the back of his jeans and quietly continued his way towards the source. He needed to know if it was The Academy.

When he was about 10 feet from the source, he quickly stopped and became silent. His training forced him to scan the entire area; three Academy trucks, which could mean at least around 50 “Drones”.  

The light turned off again and Jensen turned around, running as fast as he could. He heard the “Drones” running behind him and knew that he reached the fence. He vaulted the fence, and he made a sharp left into the woods away from his house. He ran for fifteen minutes in the woods when he heard an explosion of a bomb, causing him to turn around. His home for the past 6 years, was up in flames and it just solidified his hate for The Academy.

His emerald eyes shone with danger and hatred, the different greens swirling around as he glared at the trees leading towards his demolished house. He would stop The Academy, he wouldn’t let them destroy another life. They destroyed his, and now he was going to destroy them.

* * *

He made his way out of the woods and quietly made his way towards town. Jensen had been walking for a couple of hours, he needed to get food quickly. Even though he had a stronger immune system and stronger metabolism than normal people, he needed to consume more food than others.

He saw the gas station and quietly made his way in by the back. He looked at the register but decided against it. Tom had been like a second father to Jensen in the short time that he had known him. He took some of the bags of chips and food off the shelves, placing the little cash he had on his person on the counter.

Jensen went back outside the back entrance and went over to his truck, a black GMC Topkick c4500, that he left at the garage so that he could make his engine better. He opened the door to the Topkick and sat down behind the wheel. He pulled down the visor and the keys dropped into Jensen’s lap. He picked them up and turned on his truck, the engine smoothly running. To Jensen though, it sounded like the engine had a little grating sound, and this just pissed him off. He pressed on the gas and slowly moved out of the parking lot, leaving behind his illusionary life of the past 6 years.

* * *

## I35 was empty during this hour of the morning, one of the reasons he was happy about being out on the road so early. Jensen gripped the wheel with his right hand, his left arm resting on the window, his left hand resting against the side of his face. He had a rock station on, listening to the strumming of “Back in Black.” He sighed and continued driving, he needed to get to a motel at least by tomorrow.

Jensen knew that he (or any other person from the Academy) could go for days without sleep, but he had been up the past couple of nights from nightmares. Jensen was immediately sucked into the flashes of light and the screams, swerving his car for a second. He stopped the truck and put his forehead against the wheel, the flashing causing him to close his eyes.

Screaming.

Pain.

Torture.

Doctors’ voices.

“Jen? Are we going to be okay,” followed by a flash of long dirty blonde hair and the ever changing hazel eyes.

Jensen jolted up in shock. He hadn’t remembered his brother’s voice and face in ages.

“Jared,” he whispered, his voice cracking as tears poured downed his sharp cheekbones. He wiped his eyes and looked at the road again. He needed to get to the nearest motel. Once he was there, then he could drinking himself into oblivion which he most definitely was going to be doing.

* * *

 The stark white walls were blinding, the stench of peroxide and cleaning fluids filling the halls of the military base. A man, about 6’4” in height with long dirty blonde hair, was walking down the hall, his stance and walk describing the perfect soldier he was. He opened a glass door, the handle a sterling silver crescent that met the other handle creating an oval. He walked in standing in front of the desk like a perfect soldier.

“Did you retrieve the traitor?” A woman with red hair in tight bun asked, not really looking up from her paperwork.

“No. The traitor managed to escape,” the man said, looking straight at his superior.

“Did he manage that on his own? Or did you help the traitor? We know that he was once your older brother...” The woman started to say, looking up at the strong soldier in front of her.

“Ma’am. That aspect was never a hindrance and will not be in the future.” The soldier answered, his posture straightening even more at the mention of his used-to-be-brother.

The brother that lied.

The one that always said... no promised that he would always protect him. But did Jen... he ever lie. He knew about the process but...

His mind shut down that train of thought. He would not go against The Academy. They were his creators and superiors. His brother was an enemy to The Academy, and any enemy of his superiors was his. And his enemies... well let’s just say there weren’t any left to talk about their encounter.

“Jared you are to find the traitor and bring him back to The Academy... alive. Do you understand your orders?” his superior asked, looking at him to disobey the order.

“No ma’am.”

“Good. Then you are to wheel up in fifteen. We don’t want him to get too much of a head start,” she answered with a soft smile.

* * *

She watched the dead hazel eyed man nod, turn and walk out of the office, going back to the air hanger to full fill his orders. Once he left, she picked up the black office phone on her desk pressing the second number, putting the phone up to her ear.

The dial tone rang and finally cut and she was greeted by a deep male voice, “Did you find him Naomi?”

“Yes, brother. The sword has been located. He managed to escape but we have a trajectory point already mapped out for his next stop. A response team is being sent out at the moment” she answered, her voice very pleased yet serious.

“Good. Call me once he’s in the compound.” The man said and hung up. Naomi placed the phone back on it’s reciever and took a breath to calm her nerves. Some of her family members could be scary when they wanted to, but they had nothing on him. She glanced back down at her white desk and her paperwork, before picking up her black ballpoint pen and finishing the work.

 


	2. I'm Waking Up

“Wheels up guys. We got fifteen minutes to pack. Get to it,” Jared said to the “Drones” around the hangar. He walked over to Holmes, his only “friend” in the entire compound. But at the Academy, no one truly had friends. Actually, they would rather stab you in the back, just so they could move up in rank. Holmes had started off as the traitor’s friend but he quickly had ratified that mistake by handing himself over to the procedure. Now, Holmes served as his second in command.

“Is this...Are our orders correct? Shouldn’t we really be chasing after the traitor? He got away once. What’s to say he won’t again?.... Do you ever think that there is something truly wrong with us? Shouldn’t we care?” Jared asked, knowing that his orders contradicted emergency protocols but also his own emotions were blinding him. They were remnants of his past self; emotions were leaking, like trickles of water, through the block in his mind that divorced his consciousness from his actions. Even though he now hated the traitor, he did not want the man who had been his protector for most of his life to be dead. But did he?

“All lives end. All hearts are broken. Caring is not an advantage… Jared. You should know that personally,” Holmes answered, his posh British accent cutting all doubt out of Jared’s mind. “Sentiment?”

“Sentiment. As always, you are right. Come on, let’s go hunt down a traitor, Holmes.” Jared answered, smirking, his “friend” clapping him on the back as they made their way to the 770 laying in the hangar.

 

* * *

 

Jensen pulled off I35 towards Sioux Falls, South Dakota. He had been traveling for at least 5.5 hours and he was starting to feel hungry and needed to go to the bathroom for the past 6 rest stops. He made his way to the only good motel in town, hoping that he didn’t run into Jim. Jim Marks was his Dad’s best friend. The two had met after both his mom and Jim’s wife had died. Jim had taken both him and his...brother under his wing when their dad had also passed. So to sum up Jim, he was a mother hen. He became fretted even more once he remarried Sam and took in her daughter, Alona.

And Jensen wanted to start his mission in drowning himself in liquor. He didn’t need to be scolded like he was a child. Jim would come and have some huge lecture planned, and then take all the booze with him.

He found the motel after driving a quarter of a mile away, pulling into the parking lot. Jensen grabbed his bag and made his way towards the surprisingly clean check in. He waited in line behind the two fumbling, drunk, idiots - the two were obviously cheating on their husband/wife- and looked at the cashier. The kid was around 16, skinny with blond hair, had a couple pimples on his face, and looked like an average nerd. But Jensen remembered exactly who the kid was.

“Hey Danny,” He said, smiling when the kid’s eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. Danny ran around the desk and tackled Jensen into a hug.

“Jen! I thought that you weren’t coming back!” He shouted gleefully, but his voice was muffled by the shirt his face was currently buried into.

“Yeah. Well... I came back.” Jensen said, running his fingers through the boy’s soft black hair. “Hey, listen. I need to talk to Uncle Jim, but I don’t want to do that now. I know Sam and Alona will be up my ass for not sleeping at the house, but I need the night alone. Can you make sure that none of ‘em bother me tonight?”

“Of course Jen. Your regular room is always ready for you…. We don’t let anyone else stay there. Just in case you ever, you know… Came back,” Danny said, not even asking Jensen to pay for his room.

“Thanks, kid.” Jensen said, taking the key from Danny’s hand, ruffling his hair and made his way to room 13. Most people, including those at the Academy, were superstitious when it came to certain things, but Jensen just laughed in their faces. He opened the door and flung his bag down on the bed closest to the bathroom. He opened the drawers by the T.V. and saw that all the clothes that he had the last time he was here were still neatly folded, yet they were taken care of frequently.

He tossed half of the clothes into his empty olive-green Army surplus duffle, placing it in between the wall and the bed closest to the bathroom. A knock at the door startled him, causing Jensen to calmly take out the .45 Smith and Wesson tucked safely in the top drawer under some of the remaining clothes. He clicked off the safety and peered through the peephole.

He huffed, flicking the safety back on, and threw the door open glaring at the man in front of him. He walked back into the room not bothering to close the door. The older man scuffled in, shaking his ball-capped head.

“How did you find me?” Jensen asked, his glare not faltering.

“Who do you think I am boy? I knew you were here the minute you entered town.” Jim answered, looking at the now grown man in front of him. He shut the door behind.

“Well you can leave,” Jensen answered, moving back towards the door to open it.

“And so that you can do what? Go on a binge? I thought that you were smarter than that son. You have the Academy hot on your trail, and you’re going to leave yourself completely incapacitated to fight them. Nah, I think that it’s time to get your brother back.” Jim growled at the green-eyed man, turning to face Jensen as he talked.

“You found it?” Jensen asked, trying to keep the hope out of his voice but failed to do so.

“Yeah...A one-way ticket for undoing the procedure,” Jim answered, his aged and slightly chubby face plastered with a soft smile. “Now get your stuff boy. We’re going back to my place to prepare. Sam and Alona are starting to do it for us as we speak.”

He clapped Jensen’s shoulder, before moving behind him and out the door. He had just given Jensen what he needed. Hope.

 

* * *

 

Jared smirked as he walked onto the yard of a place that once been one of the many homes to him. But that was his past. Now, he would retrieve the traitor and then he would burn the place down allowing himself to rise from the ashes of his history into the Academy’s future. He had his team on standby two towns over. Holmes understood that this was something that he had to on his own. He needed to bury his past.

He quietly entered the house, knowing exactly which floorboards creaked and how much pressure caused them to. He followed the sounds of talking to family room, or really the library, seeing those he had once called family. He pulled out his service weapon and held it up, clicking that safety off.

“Where is he?” He asked the unshocked faces in front of him. In fact, they seemed to be smiling, not smirking, but a smile filled with… Jared didn’t even know anymore. Then he heard a cracking-pop of the floorboards behind him, saw a flash of the traitor’s face and then darkness.

 

* * *

 

Jared dropped to wood floor like a rock. Jensen caught the taller man as he fell, easing him down so that he would lay out.

“Help me get him downstairs.” Jensen said, already cradling his brother’s head in his lap. Alona and Sam came forward, helping Jensen lift up 200 pounds of dead weight. They headed downstairs and they quickly strapped him into the chair. Jensen brushed back his brother’s long locks and whispered quietly, “You’re ok Jare. Everythings going to be ok.”

  
  
  


  
  



End file.
